Seagull
This is the original Seagull page The Seagull is a playable bird that was introduced in Fly Like a Bird 3 alongside the Crow and the Pigeon. It's also the first bird, before the Swan, able to swim without taking damage. They are also the only birds able to fall/dive from high distances without crashing. Despite this advantage, they aren't used alot, often being only found in the cityscapes and the islands servers, where they seem to be more popular. (this is likely due to more players being in the same room, meaning a larger variety of birds - more likely to have one as a seagull). Like the Crow, a Seagull's diet consists of every various choice of food in the game, for except Cherries and butterflies. They are quite popular with hackers, much like the Pigeon as several glitches are only exploitable with a Seagull. Since the addition of fish on the newest update, Seagulls can catch fish in any body of water, though fish are not found underground in the Islands or Hills, only in the oceans an rivers in the scapes. The Seagull appears to be based off the species Larus argentatus(herring gull), with a white body, grey wings and back. the legs are pink, and the beak is yellow with a red spot at the end of the lower mandible. the wings have black spots on the outer most primary feathers, and a while line stretching along the tips of the secondaries. the tail is white. they're eggs are brown with white and black speckles. the seagull's chick seems to actually be based off of a real seagull chick(or some sort of sea bird), even though all the other birds share this same model for their chicks. Flight Pattern One of the reasons why it is so unpopular with players, is because of its slow flight and gliding speed (slower than a Crow, Starling, and Robin). One of its gimmicks is walking in the water and never getting hurt. Flying out of the water is still just as slow as other birds. Another gimmick is its slow falling speed that turns any fall into a gliding jump. This often results in awkward attempts of retrieving items on the ground. It still crashes if flying straight into a wall, just not as easily as other birds(if you fly up at the last minute it will save you from crashing). it cannot "land too hard" unlike other birds. Please don't add your own player names on the official bird pages. ''They have nothing to do with the bird itself, please create your own page on here for that purpose. '' ______ Content from the other "Seagull" page. The Seagull is one of the original birds, along with the Crow and Pigeon, featured in the game Flylikeabird3. They were released with the original version of the game. They are somewhat slow flying birds that cannot "land to hard" like all other birds can do, thus making landing slightly easier with them. They glide instead of falling straight down like other birds though, which can make landing on certain objects very difficult. They are one of the two bird species that can swim, the other being the Swan. Unlike the swan, they can eat the fish that are found in the ocean and the river. Other food that they can eat is Chips, Pizza, Carcass, and anything out of Bins. Like all other birds, they can make nests by finding twigs, either on the ground or in bins. Due to their slow flying, they tend to be one of the less popular birds among players. Category:Birds